Severe weight loss is a major problem in HIV-infected individuals. In centers caring for HIV-seropositive patients that have a special interest in nutrition, up to 50% of patients will have this AIDS-defining problem at some point during their course of disease. Strategies to treat this problem have achieved only mixed success. Human growth hormone increases lean body mass, but the cost of therapy is extremely high.